How to save a life
by delenapassion
Summary: When the only one Elena was close to died. Her life slowly starts to fall apart until she moves to a small town called Mystic falls. There she meets a blue eyed stranger, he tries to save her, but is it too late? Rated M for abuse and self-harm. AH


**Summary: When the only one Elena was close to died. Her life slowly started falling apart until she moves to a small town, Mystic falls. There she meets a blue-eyed stranger, he tries to save her, but is it too late? Rated M for abuse and depression. AH/AU**

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1, Broken-hearted Girl_**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be all right**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be**

**Safe and sound**

_"YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST A REBOUND FOR MY MOM, RIGHT? I MEAN IT'S ONLY BEEN FOUR MONTHS SINCE THE ACCIDENT, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! C'MON YOU'VE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU EXPECT US TO JUST LEAVE TOWN WITH YOU?" She spat at him. She knew she was being rude but she couldn't let my mother just forget our father like nothing ever happened._

_"Okay, that's enough. Go up to your room!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DADDY!" She cried desperately as she took two steps forward and slapped him. Her mom and Jeremy would be out for the night so she was going to try to convince Logan to leave them. It seemed like her plan __had failed __miserably._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING SWEAR IN MY HOUSE!" His face got red of anger and he pushed her up against the wall, she tried to pull him away but he was too strong. "You shouldn't have said that" and with that he crashed his lips against hers kissing her aggressively. _

_"P-please stop!" she begged. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "We both know that you want me as much as I want you." and with that began to take of her shirt._

_ "Let go of me!" She screamed, but Logan didn't care. Instead his grip hardened. And she let out a quiet groan of pain._

_"I want you so fucking much" he whispered against her ear seductively and she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach. It felt like she was going to puke._

_She had never felt so much hatred for anyone in her entire life, what did her mother see in him? "Please, just let me go." She whimpered._

_"Schhhh, you're mine now." He put a hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming as his grip tightened around her wrist._

_She spat into his hand and he chuckled. He fucking chuckled. And then he hit her head against the wall._

_Her entire body felt numb. And she just stood there in shock._

_"I'm sorry", he mumbled as he started to undress her. Then he quickly took off his own clothes. _

_"But not for this." he said as he started thrusting into her._

_She let out a quiet sob as tears began to flow down her face. When he was done he slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the cold floor. Without a word he left the kitchen._

_Logan took the only thing she had left._

_She lied there for what felt like hours, and it seemed like the tears refused to stop falling. When she was able to get up she gathered my clothes from the floor and walked upstairs to her room. Aware of the soreness between her legs. She lied down on the bed and she felt tears in her eyes once again._

_A couple of hours later he came into her room and told her that he was sorry and that it would be better for both of them if they only kept it between the two of them. Of course she was stupid and accepted his apology, but not for him raping her. She quietly agreed when he asked her not to tell anyone._

_It was only a couple of weeks later when he started to hit her again, and then he would apologize again. And so it went on and on until she got used to him beating her up everyday she got home from school, whenever she did something wrong or when he just felt like it._

She should've told someone by then, but she was way too scared so she kept her mouth shut and the secret became heavier and heavier for her heart to bear.

She had only been 14 years old when he raped her. Shortly after that she got sick, she should've realized it back then.

One day she was going to walk down the stairs to get some breakfast, when suddenly she felt two strong hands on her shoulders. They took a strong grip and roughly pushed her down the stairs. The last sound she heard before the darkness surrounded her was Logan's voice.

"Stupid girl"

When she woke up in the hospital bed later that day her entire body was hurting. She would never forget the words the nurses told her.

_"Elena?"_

_Her eyes began to stir and everything was blurry but somehow she still managed to mumble a weak yes._

_"I'm so sorry but we have some bad news…"_

_"Uhm, what is it?"_

_After a moment of silence the nurse looked at her with sympathetic eyes._

_"You lost the baby."_

She never forgave Logan for what he did to her. She understood now, he knew that she had been pregnant, so he killed the baby.

Shortly after that she fell into deep depression, she started cutting herself and she had ever since. She knew it was his fault that she lost the baby, but she couldn't help but blame herself. She should've realized that she was pregnant. She was so stupid. After that he had never tried to rape her again and she was grateful for that.

This summer when her brother and her mom was out of town for two weeks he had left her to almost starve in her room and one time when she asked him to let her out she got beaten up so badly that she almost had to go to the hospital. But Logan didn't allow it of course.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes at the memory.

Her mom still didn't know anything. She was too scared to tell anyone. And lately it had only gotten worse since her mom had started a new job and she almost had no time to come home. And Jeremy, well ever since our dad died he had started to use drugs. She always tried to stop him, but he refused to listen. So he was never home either, he usually was out with his "buddies". Which meant that she had to be alone at home with Logan.

They had started to move around quite a lot. For only a week ago they moved to Mystic Falls, it was a small town where everyone knew each other, Elens didn't fit in here. To be honest she didn't fit in anywhere. She had lost contact with the few friends she had when she got into depression six months ago. When her family realized that something was wrong with her they decided to move again. So that's how she ended up here.

School wasn't starting in a few weeks. She hadn't been able to go out since Logan had hit her and left big bruises all over her body, so she had to stay at home until the bruises disappeared.

Her mom thought that she was visiting a friend back in California, she hated to lie to her mom but she was so scared that he would start to beat her up too. So here she was, locked up in her room. All alone.

She was actually grateful because he hadn't hit her since he left those bruises on her body, but she knew he would start again once the bruises were gone. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would actually stop, he had done this for over a year now.

She was tired of being his punching bag but she didn't know what to do to make it stop. It felt like such a burden to have this secret all to herself, she wished that she had someone to talk to. But all of her friends had abounded her, she barely knew her brother anymore and she had never been close to her mom. We usually just extended a couple of words a day.

God, she wished her dad was here. But he wasn't, and she was left in this all alone.

She was fifteen; she should be able to handle herself by now.

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Logan decided that I could go to school today. I have to admit, I'm kind of nervous. What if someone notices that I'm not like the rest of them and what if they will hate me like like everyone else does? I have to be strong, and keep a straight face. I can't risk for Mom and Jeremy to get hurt. I just can't. _

A tear escaped her eye and landed on the page. She quickly shut it and hid it in its safe place. Then she got up to get ready.

She took a long-sleeved shirt to hide the cuts on her arms and she put her favorite jeans on. Then she put on some make up to cover the bruise on her left cheek that was slightly shade of blue and purple. She also applied some mascara, eyeliner and lipstick. Then she straightened her hair. She took a look in the mirror and told herself that she looked fine. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning mom."

Her mom barely looked at me, as usual.

"There's some coffee left if you'd like some."

"Thank you, but I gotta head to school now. I don't wanna be late on my first day."

She grabbed an apple and ran for the door. Then she started walking to her new school and towards her new life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I just got this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so I started writing it down. This is my first story ever, so I would truly appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought. But try not to be rude since this is my first story and English isn't my native language. I'd love to continue wit****h this story but if you don't like it I promise I won't continue writing it.**

**Song:**

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift**

**Alice**


End file.
